This invention relates to motor vehicles and more particularly to an apparatus for modifying a permanently mounted rear window of a vehicle into a window which may be opened.
The rising cost of fossil fuel and gasoline has caused a substantial change in the type and size of automobiles purchased by the American consumer. Automobiles, both domestic and foreign, have been substantially reduced in size and weight to produce a more economical vehicle in terms of gas consumption. In many cases, the reduction of internal space in these smaller automobiles has provided an additional burden to the American consumer who has become accustomed to large automobiles. In many cases, the simple task of hauling lumber, boards, and other large objects has become an impossible task for the reduced size automobiles.
To overcome this problem in the small vehicles, many manufacturers have produced what is commonly referred to as a "hatch-back" automobile. In this type of automobile, a large rear window is pivotably mounted along the top window edge to act as a rear window and a trunk lid. Accordingly, the spaciousness produced by the large window area and the utility of having an openable rear window substantially increases the usable space within a relatively small automobile. The window may be held in the open position by a support or the like for ventilation or for transporting long objects such as lumber, or other similar objects.
Unfortunately, the hatch-back is a relatively new innovation and many smaller automobiles have been produced over the years without such a desirable feature. In other instances, many fine automobiles have been constructed without a hatch-back rear window. In many cases, it would be desirable to modify a permanently mounted rear window into a hatch-back. Unfortunately, the costs of a new frame, new glass and the like makes this a costly transition. Many so called "kits" are available for installing skylights and the like in automobiles, vans and similar vehicles which incorporate a frame and a window incorporated therein. In general, these windows are made of plastic and are unacceptable for a rear window of an automobile. The movable windows in existing kits are unsuitable for replacing a rear window in a conventional automobile.
In most hatch-back rear windows, when the window is open and the vehicle is moving, a void or dead air space is created beneath the window. This is due to the fact that the air flowing over the vehicle also flows over the open window. When the air flows past the window, turbulence is created at the tail or rear end of the vehicle. Such turbulence is most undesirable since it agitates or kicks up road dirt which then enters the open window and contaminates the inside of the vehicle. Another disadvantage is the fact that fumes emitted from the vehicles exhaust rise into the dead air space and enter the vehicle through the open window. Because of these disadvantages, most vehicle manufacturers warn the consumer not to drive the vehicle with the rear window open.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the above mentioned devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the window replacement art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for modifying a permanently mounted window of a vehicle into a movable window wherein the original window of the vehicle can be used as the pivotably mounted window.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for modifying a permanently mounted window of a vehicle into a movable window incorporating a first frame securable to the original window opening and a second frame for receiving the original window of the vehicle with a hinge disposed therebetween enabling the original window to be pivoted between a closed and an open position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means to eliminate the dead air space beneath the open window by directing the air flowing over the vehicle into said dead air space.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means to eliminate the turbulence created at the tail end of the open window and thus precluding road dirt from entering the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means to preclude exhaust fumes from rising into the dead air space beneath the open window and entering the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for modifying a permanently mounted window of a vehicle into a movable window wherein the modification can be accomplished with the use of simple tools by the consumer.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for modifying a permanently mounted window of a vehicle into a movable window which does not require any cutting of the vehicle body.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for modifying a permanently mounted window of a vehicle into a movable window wherein the first frame is secured to the original window opening by conventional fasteners engaging inner and outer surfaces of the vehicle body.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for modifying a permanently mounted window of a vehicle into a movable window wherein the original window may be readily inserted into the second frame for pivotable movement relative to the vehicle body.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.